


Grindylows

by HugTheAntihero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (nearly), Dialogue-Only, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugTheAntihero/pseuds/HugTheAntihero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why, Malfoy? Why do you want to take me on a date?" "So I can get you indecently drunk and then-" he stopped suddenly. He suspected his answer would leave Granger speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grindylows

**Author's Note:**

> If I manage to screw this up somehow, please bear with me. It's the first work I've posted to AO3. I hope you enjoy my work.

“Malfoy?” She opened her mouth in surprise.

“Granger. I don’t know why you’re so shocked. This _is_ my house. If anyone should be surprised, it should be me. But then again, you are the Inept-and-Unsuccessful-Freer-of-House-Elves; I should have known you’d wind up in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures.”

“As pleasant as you are Malfoy, I’m here about the Grindylows.” Her voice dripped sarcasm.

“Ah yes, in the pond out the back. Do try to follow me closely; I wouldn’t want you getting lost in the manor.” He smirked.

“Somehow I think I’ll manage.”

 

xxxxx

 

“Are you sure there are Grindylows in here?” She said, exasperated.

“Quite sure. I wouldn’t have called the Ministry in over nothing, you know.”

“Subduing a Grindylow so you can relocate it is hardly something you’re incapable of. Are you scared of them, Malfoy?”

“As if. Besides, why work myself if somebody else can work for me?” He drawled.

“Spoken like a true Slytherin.”

“Why thank you,”

“It wasn’t a-”

“I chose to take it as a compliment Granger. Besides, it isn’t really that insulting you know.” His tone was light.

“Fine. _Ferret_.”

“Name calling? How mature. If I were to descend to your level I would call you a-”

“I think I can guess, _thank you_.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“-bookworm.”

“Oh. I thought-” her voice seemed to shrink into nothing.

“Indeed. Times have changed Granger, as have I. And to return to your original point, why do my own work when you can do it for me, and I can harass you at the same time?”

“You’re impossible.” She almost smiled.

“No. Actually, I’m merely improbable, but I take your point.”

“What’s improbable is me finding any Grindylows in this pond.”

“Perhaps they moved elsewhere.” His tone was disinterested.

“Perhaps you were mistaken.”

“Me? Mistaken? Now _that_ is impossible. Honestly Granger, don’t you know the difference?” He was grinning broadly now.

“I’m going to leave now,” came her amused response.

“Must you? Before I’ve asked you?”

“Asked me what?”

“My question, of course.”

“What question?”

“This question.” He paused.

“Well go on then!”

“I’m getting to it, hold your Hippogriffs!”

“I thought I was here about Grindylows! Now you’re telling me there’s Hippogriffs too!” He chuckled at this.

“Ok Granger, I admit defeat. Here is my question: which night is best for you this week?”

“What for?” She was puzzled.

“To go out.”

“Out?”

“Yes, out, the opposite of in.”

“But what- where would I be going?”

“That would ruin the surprise”

“What surprise?” She was getting more and more confused.

“Your surprise.” He was too smug for her liking.

She growled in frustration.

“I can’t give you any spoilers!” He practically sang.

“What on gods green earth are you talking about?” She ground out through gritted teeth.

“Our date.” he spoke as if it should have been obvious.

“Our date?” she queried.

“So you agree! It’s a date!” He beamed.

“I didn’t agree!”

“Nonsense, you did. Besides, my feelings would be quite hurt if you backed out now Granger.”

“Mmm-hmm.” She rolled her eyes.

“So will you answer my question now?” His tone was hopeful.

“Which one!” She cried in exasperation.

“Which night works best for you?”

“Friday. Why, Malfoy? Why do you want to take me on a date?”

“So I can get you indecently drunk and then shag you senseless.”

She was speechless.

“Ah ha! It is possible to shut you up Granger!”  He was gleeful.

“Are you serious?”

“Why are you so determined to ruin your surprise?” He feigned sorrow.

“Malfoy!”

“I thought you were leaving, Granger. I shall see you Friday, unless the Grindylows return.”

“I highly doubt there were any here to begin with” she muttered.

“You wound me! Nevertheless, Friday it is. Until then, Granger, do try not to get eaten by anything _too_ dangerous.”

 

xxxxx

 

“So let me get this straight. He pretended there were Grindylows in his pond, just so he could annoy you, and then tell you he wanted to, err, ‘shag you senseless’?”

“That about sums it up, Ginny.” Ginny whistled.

“Wow. You know what I would do if I were you?”

“What?” Hermione’s tone was hopeful.

“Wear my sexiest underwear” Ginny deadpanned.

“Ginny!” Hermione all but shrieked.

“You have to agree he’s gorgeous,”

“Too damn gorgeous if you ask me,” Hermione grumbled.

Ginny laughed aloud.

 

xxxxx

 

“Punctual as ever Granger,”

“Good evening to you too, Malfoy,”

“Well, it is now you’re here, and looking so gorgeous in that dress,”

“Thank you. You look very nice too.” She blushed.

“Naturally. I’m a Malfoy. What would you like to drink?”

“Sparkling water please,”

“Are you really scared I’m going to get you drunk?” He inquired.

“I-”

“Waiter. Two glasses of white wine if you please.”

“I asked for water!” She cried, shocked.

“And I ordered you wine. Are we going to state the obvious all night?” His reply was smooth.

“You know, a few days ago, I wouldn’t have believed it possible, but you are actually more annoying than you were at Hogwarts” She remarked.

“Perhaps. But then that makes you more foolish than you were at Hogwarts.” He was unperturbed.

“How so?” Her tone was curious.

“You’re here with me of your own free will”

She laughed.

“By the way, I recommend the smoked salmon. Delicious.”

“Is there any point me looking at the menu? Aren’t you going to order my food for me too, Malfoy?” She said, wryly.

“Still a fast learner, I see.” His smile was infectious.

 

xxxxx

 

“So I never did find out, why didn’t things work out between you and Weasley?”

“We just, didn’t. We’re very different people, and we wanted different things.” She was hesitant.

“I would give you my condolences, but then, if it worked out I wouldn’t be here now. So, thank you I suppose.”

“You’re welcome?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re clearly not too upset about it; you’re here on a date after all.”

“What about you and Pansy?”

“We were never that serious. Or rather, I wasn’t. And all she wanted was the tattoo on my arm, and the power that went with it. When that ended, there just wasn’t any point to it.”

“I’m sorry” she said awkwardly.

“Granger, I’ve already explained to you. I’m happy here, tonight, annoying you and ordering your food for you.” His tone was deliberately patient.

“What would you recommend for dessert then?”

“Me.” He smirked.

“You?” She blushed.

“I happen to be excellent after a meal. High energy and all that. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea though. I am excellent any time of day.” He smirked suggestively.

“Malfoy! What makes you think I-” she was at a loss for words.

“Because you’ve let me order for you all night. Why change now?”

“That was different!”

“Was it?” He asked, enjoying himself.

“That was food, not, not sex!”

“Well. I certainly know what’s on _your_ mind. I was merely suggesting we had coffee at my house, and I could continue to entertain and amaze you. What makes you think I meant anything else?”

“You said you wanted- that you would- senseless.” she mumbled.

“Speak up, Granger. Rude to mumble you know.” 

“You said you wanted to shag me senseless!” She was indignant now.

“Did I? Well I suppose I ought to then.” He spoke offhandedly.

“I wasn’t asking you to!” She nearly shouted.

“Awfully flustered aren’t we? I do tend to have that effect on people.” He was very smug.

“Ye- no- you!” She growled wordlessly, unable to articulate further.

“It’s ok to admit you want me Granger.”

“I don’t!”

“Then whatever are you here for?” He practically pouted.

“Because you didn’t leave me much choice! Besides, not all dates are designed to end in the bedroom!”

“Wherever do you sleep after a date then? Come back for coffee with me Granger, I’m awfully curious now.”

“You’re incorrigible!”

“I’m thirsty. Are you coming?”

“I- yes. For coffee” she emphasised.

 

xxxxx

 

“Care for a tour before we have coffee? I did redecorate when I inherited this place” Malfoy drawled.

“Sounds good, what about my coat?”

“Here, I’ll take it”

“Very chivalrous of you”

“I know. Trust me Granger, you’ll just _love_ the library.”

 

xxxxx

 

“Mmmmm” she moaned.

“I knew you wanted me.”

“Shut up! Just, ooohhh” Her words were lost in her groan.

He was breathing hard.

She gasped.

“Oh yeah” he growled.

“Don’t stop” she begged.

He grunted in response.

“Mmm, Draco!” She cried out.

“Hermione!” He soon followed.

She slowly regained her breath.

He was still panting.

“You lied to me.”

“Do you still want the coffee? Or the rest of the tour?” He was puzzled.

“No. I meant, I’m not senseless”

“Yet.” He smirked.

“Incorrigible and insatiable!”

“Ready for more?” He smirked his biggest smirk yet.


End file.
